


You Know Harry?

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco and Harry at Dudley's wedding. Mostly dialogue.





	You Know Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> Dudley's wife has no name so I made it all up.

“Muggle weddings are so dull.”

“Well, this one certainly was.”

“I told you we should have skipped it.”

“He’s my cousin, practically my only family. He’s trying hard to mend fences - ”

“Phthhhbbbt.”

“ - the least I can do is show up at his wedding when he invites me.”

“At least we don’t have to stay for the reception.”

“No, we’ll just offer congratulations and go.”

“Who knew there would be so many people here? This line is forever long!”

“Aunt Petunia probably invited everyone she’s ever known.”

“Remember Blaise and Pansy’s wedding?”

“We're not snogging in the reception line.”

“Fine. Be boring.”

“Hush up, we’re nearly there.”

\--------

“Harry! You came!” Dudley gave Harry a hearty part on the back.

“Oh my word, it’s Harry Potter! Harry Potter at my wedding.” The new Mrs. Dursley grabbed his hand and started to shake it vigorously. 

Draco snorted with laughter. “Can't escape the fans anywhere.”

Dudley stood perplexed. “How do you know Harry?” 

“Do I know you?” 

“Lisa Turpin, she’s my sister. She went to school with you. I wasn't eligible,” she said with a blush. 

“Your - your sister. Went to school with Harry?” Dudley paled.

“Yes! I can’t believe Harry Potter is at my wedding. This is really an honor. Wait - “ she turned to Dudley. “Harry, your cousin Harry, is _the_ Harry Potter?”

“Er… yes?”

“But you said - he was… He's famous! How could you -”

“I'm sorry. We actually can't stay so we'll just -” Harry interrupted. 

“We can't leave now. Let's stay until your aunt and uncle find out.”

“Nope. No. We're going. Congratulations Dudley, we'll plan something for Christmas,” Harry said, dragging a laughing Draco away.


End file.
